The adventures of Merlin's Cat
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Drabble series. Merlin is given a cat for his birthday by Gaius. Said cat, named Arthur, likes to cause trouble for himself. As Merlin finds out again and again...
1. Chapter 1

Gaius gave Merlin a cat for his 20th birthday. A fat ginger thing with an air of smugness, yet stupidity about it.

Watching it from afar, Merlin soon discovered that his ginger pet could best any other cat in the art of chasing and killing mice.

Problem is it could also best them in the art of getting itself stuck in Gaius's pots and walking into things while it tried to look important.

Merlin decided that his cat was born to kill. Merlin also decided that his cat was a bit of an arrogant Prat.

Merlin called his cat Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur!" Merlin cried as he chased after his cat. "Come here you bad boy!"

Arthur disappeared through an open door. Merlin groaned raced in quickly so that his pet couldn't hide.

"Arthur!" he cried rushed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded.

_Oh dear!_ _I'm in The Kings chambers._

"I... err... lost Arthur," he muttered, guessing that the King had not spotted the ginger ball of fluff that had dashed into his room.

"He's there!" Uther said, pointing out the window to where Arthur trained.

"Oh... right... yes" Merlin blushed as he bowed and left.

"Idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So I didn't make a mistake in buying you that cat then Merlin, you do _like_ it?" Gaius asked as he watched the young warlock create puppet displays in the flickering light of the candle.

Merlin wasn't paying attention, he was too busy tittering at his pet, who was chasing the shadows and had thrown himself into a wall trying to catch one.

_Someone appeared, unnoticed, at the door. _

"Uh?" Merlin asked absentmindedly.

"Do you like Arthur then?"

"Of course Gaius, I love the brainless little thing," Merlin beamed.

Neither noticed Leon in the doorway, backing off looking completely dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin, Arthur and the knights of Camelot had joined Uther Pendragon in a feast honouring his son's latest defeats in the jousting ring.

"Here's to Arthur," Uther said as he raised his goblet.

However before everyone could toast the prince, a fat ginger cat jumped onto Uther's dinner plate and started eating his chicken.

"Get down dirty animal!" Uther hissed as he pushed the feline to the floor.

Merlin ducked his head in shame.

"As I was saying, a toast to my son, Arthur!"

And the cat was again eating from his dinner plate.

This went on for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur (The Cat) lay snoozing in a patch of sun.

His namesake and Lady Morgana happened to be talking quite close to where he was napping.

"I don't care Morgana, it's my life. I'll do with it what I please," cried Human Arthur.

Morgana groaned, frustrated.

"Fine you do that! You'll be the one losing out; you'll be the one regretting it!" She cried.

Human Arthur walked off, ignored her.

"ARTHUR YOU IDIOT!" Morgana yelled after him.

Fat ginger cat did not take too kindly to being yelled at in such a tone.

He jumped on the Lady Morgana's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin was in the kitchens collecting the chicken he needed to make his dinner.

He noticed that Oliver, the chef, was making fish for the servants.

Arthur (The Cat) loved fish.

"Save some for Arthur," cried Merlin as he rushed off, late as usual.

Problem is, Oliver didn't realise he meant the cat.

--

"Sire, your dinner," Oliver as he placed a plate of fish in front of Arthur.

"What the hell is this? I hate fish!" cried Arthur pushing the plate away.

"Merlin asked me to save it for you Sire," he said.

"I'll have him thrown in the stocks!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Arthur" said Leon as he dragged a very inebriated and near paralytic Arthur to his chambers.

"I wanna... sleep..." groaned Arthur. Leon laughed and kicked open the door.

"Yes, now come on Arthur, on you get," he said as he lay Arthur down on his bed, fully clothed. (Undressing the prince was not a job for a knight)

Arthur slept at once.

As it was dark, Leon did not notice the fat ginger cat leap on the bed and curl up on a pillow.

--

"Oh my head..." groaned Arthur the next morning.

"Meow?" Said Arthur (The Cat).

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur looked at the _thing_ on his bed for a minute before he talked to it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The _thing_ meowed and turned onto its back, flaunted its tummy for Arthur to stroke. Arthur scowled, but rubbed _its_ belly. _It_ purred.

"Why are you in my bed?" he continued, not sure how his companion was going to answer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the already opening door. Merlin, with Arthur's breakfast.

"Morning Arthur," he mumbled.

Before Arthur could speak, the _thing_ ran over to Merlin, rubbed itself against his legs.

"Is that _thing_ yours..?"

--

_**Someone mentioned that cats are not that intelligent and that they don't know they're names... I think that might just be your cat! Haha my dad has 4 and they all do crap like this when someone comes over that has the same name as them. **_


End file.
